Syntax Error
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Percakapan pagi setelah alunan musik terhenti. Dedikasi untuk AkaMido Week #4 bebas. Special thanks for Piringgg yang membantu saya ;)


Seberkas sinar masuk menyela tirai-tirai yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Hari hampir siang dan dokter muda itu masih bergelung dalam selimutnya menghindari sergapan yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil kala musim dingin berlangsung. Dia berdecak kesal. Tubuh itu masih belum ingin bangkit dari ranjang ukuran king size miliknya. Namun suara gesekan biola terus terdengar dan mengganggu.

_Tak tahukah kalau aku baru menyelesaikan operasi pukul dua pagi ? _rutuknya sebal.

_**Syntax Error**_

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance

Jumlah kata : 1700 Kata.

Pairing : Midorima x Akashi

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

.

Instrument klasik itu terus mengalun membelah pagi yang dingin di Kota Tokyo. Jari-jari tangan kirinya bergerak lincah di atas senar yang terbuat dari baja tahan karat sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang busurnya dari _Kayu Pernambuco._ Matanya tertutup, seperti dia sudah menghafal dengan jelas apa yang dimainkannya kala itu. Dengan dagu yang berada di tempat seharusnya, rambutnya yang sudah tampak sedikit panjang bergoyang kecil serta bahasa tubuhnya yang seolah menari dalam lagu sedih tersebut. Membuatnya semakin tampak anggun.

Dan saat lagu itu telah selesai, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menunjukkan kedua bola _Red Rose _menawan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum jenaka,

"Membangunkanmu, Shin ?" Sapanya sebelum berjalan menuju meja di depan sofa terdekat – tempatnya meletakkan tas biolanya tadi – , membuka tas tersebut dan meletakkan alat musik favoritnya itu secara hati-hati.

Dan setelah dia memastikan tasnya sudah tertutup rapat dan meletakkannya di atas meja kembali seperti semula. Namun sebelum beranjak, sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Menariknnya untuk duduk di pangkuan sang pelaku.

Rambut sewarna zambrud itu menggelitik lehernya saat Shintarou meletakkan kepalanya di pundak. Nafas hangat itu berhembus teratur berlawanan dengan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu di dada sebelah kiri.

"Kau mengusik tidurku, Sei." Protes Shintarou. "Dan ada apa dengan _Für Elise_, hm ?" Kepala Shintarou semakin melesak ke leher Seijuuro. Menghirup aroma _kayu cendana_ yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya." Seijuuro masih bersikap tenang. Tubuhnya ia pasrahkan untuk bersandar di dada bidang kekasih hijaunya itu, sementara tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya sendiri.

Mereka jarang mendapatkan waktu seperti ini. Seijuuro biasanya akan sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya di luar Tokyo atau belahan dunia lain, sedangkan Shintarou akan lebih sering tinggal di rumah sakit dengan jam tugas malam serta jadwal operasi menumpuk. Bahkan bagi mereka saling memberi kabar via telepon pun cukup sulit. Dan waktu luang mereka mungkin tak selalu bersamaan, terkadang bisa kurang dari tiga jam – yang lebih mereka gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan diri daripada membiarkan penyakit ringan menggerogoti.

Rasanya sudah lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktunya seperti ini. Berdua, membagi kehangatan, sembari membuat tubuh mereka rileks.

"Itu lagu yang menyedihkan." Shintarou berujar. Matanya masih terpejam dan berharap cutinya hari ini akan berguna untuk mengumpulkan energi yang terkuras habis seminggu terakhir.

Tawa kecil mengalun. Begitu melodius. Terlepas bebas dari bibir Seijuuro. Matanya membuat sebuah lengkungan layaknya tengah tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat, menyapa kulit pipi milik kekasihnya.

"Kau bermaksud menyingung sejarah lagu ini, eh, Shin ?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Kesadaran Shintarou hampir saja menghilang dan dengkuran halus hampir saja keluar dari dirinya saat tawa Seijuuro membuai indra pendengarannya serta _elusan_ lembut Seijuuro menyinggahi wajah sebelah kanannya.

"Terakhir saat kali ku dengar kau bermain sebelum ini, kau memainkan Love is Sorrow milik Kreisler. Dan saat itu – "

" – suasana hatiku tak bisa dibilang baik." Potong Seijuuro. "Maksudku suasana hati kita."

_Emerald_ Shintarou melirik. _Red rose _itu terlihat sendu dengan senyum yang tampak begitu mengenang. Shintarou sontak merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara seenaknya. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Seijuuro. Mengatakan dengan bahasa tubuhnya bahwa Shintarou menemaninya saat ini. mengecup pelan pundak terkasih. Berucap maaf lirih beberapa kali.

Tangan Seijuuro semakin terangkat, menyapu untaian benang zambrud halus yang mengurai bau mint memabukkan.

"Hey, Shin. Kalau kita sekarang masih di jaman sekolah menengah pertama, mungkin aku akan menyuruhmu memutari lapangan _out door_ sebanyak 100 kali sembari berteriak bahwa kau mengencani kapten basketmu sendiri sebagai hukumannya." Kekehan Seijuuro terdengar, merekahkan senyum tipis di bibir Shintarou. Kekasihnya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Kau sebenarnya bisa melakukannya kalau kau mau."

"Aku tak mau menjadi headline di Koran. _"Seorang Eksekutif Muda Membunuh Dokter Bedah Hebat yang Dielu-elukan Jepang dengan Memaksanya Berlari di Tengah Dinginnya Awal Tahun.". _Kau tahu itu konyol kan ?" Punggung Seijuuro sedikit bergerak saat dia tertawa lepas namun penuh martabat. Shintarou menikmatinya. Setiap pergerakan kekasihnya _barang_ se-inchi pun.

"Kau tahu, Sei ? Kau semakin memiliki kemajuan dalam hal bercanda." Puji Shintarou, di selipi ejekan ringan khas obrolan mereka.

"Jadi kau tak mau memberiku hukuman kali ini ?"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa penyakit _masokismu _belum juga sembuh dari dulu, Shin." Seijuuro beranjak dari pangkuannya dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Shintarou – tahu kalau kebiasaan mereka yang seperti ini akan berulang lagi.

Shintarou berdiri. Merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya yang pegal. "_Well, _mungkin akan kuciptakan obat penyembuhnya nanti. Mungkin juga serta obat penyembuh penyakit _sadism _untukmu." Shintarou mengacak pelan surai _Red Candy_ milik Seijuuro dan berjalan menuju dapur. Membuat secangkir _Arabica coffe _dengan dua sendok _cream_ serta satu balok gula. Mencampurnya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu apartementnya.

Dan saat dirinya mencapai tempat itu, tak ada siapapun yang di temuinya.

.

Penghangat di ruangan itu berfungsi dengan baik – meski Seijuuro lebih memilih untuk berada dalam dekapan pemuda dengan tinggi 2 meter yang menjadi kekasihnya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya cukup bangga, tingginya naik sekitar 9 cm sejak dirinya menggunakan jersey basket Rakuzan, sedangkan kekasihnya itu hanya naik 5 cm dari tinggi sebelumnya. Senyum terulas di bibir Seijuuro. Tapi rasanya tinggi mereka masih berbeda jauh, meski selisihnya berkurang 4 cm.

Sebuah tepukan di kepalanya menyadarkan Seijuuro bahwa dia tak sendirian lagi di tempat itu. Kekasihnya sudah datang, membawa satu cangkir kopi kesukaannya. Meletakkan laporan pasien yang tadi sempat mendapatkan _atensinya _dan menggantikannya dengan minuman yang mengandung kafein itu.

Shintarou tak duduk menemani Seijuuro, melainkan berbaring di sampingnya tanpa kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Membiarkan matanya meneliti bagaimana jakun Seijuuro bergerak menelan _liquid _hitam kecoklatan itu dengan perlahan. Menilik bagaimana lidah Seijuuro membersihkan bibirnya dari cairan yang menempel di sana. Lalu bagaimana tangannya secara perlahan meletakkan cangkir tersebut kembali ke meja nakas di samping ranjang milik Shintarou.

Merasa Shintarou masih memperhatikannya, Seijuuro menatap kekasihnya. Memberikan pandangan bertanya _ada-apa-?_ dan dibalas dengan hanya sebuah gelengan.

Tangan Seijuuro membelai rambutnya, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tahu kalau Shintarou benar-benar lelah. Seolah mengatakan kalau ia akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu tertidur kalau Shintarou benar-benar tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Namun jiwa Shintarou seolah masih enggan masuk ke dunia mimpi. Shintarou sedikit menggeser tubuhnya saat tubuh Seijuuro juga ikut menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya ke ranjang berseprai hijau itu meski separuh badannya ia sandarkan.

"Berapa lama kau dapat libur ?" Tanya Seijuuro dengan tangannya yang mengambil laporan mengenai pasien Shintarou yang tadi sempat mengambil perhatiannya.

"Cuma hari ini. Besok aku akan melakukan operasi usus buntu dua kali, pengangkatan ginjal satu kali, dan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin terhadap beberapa pasien yang baru saja di operasi tadi dini hari."

"Kecelakaan ?"

"Ya. Para remaja yang masih naïf dengan gairah muda mereka."

"Kita juga pernah muda seperti mereka. Kau berkata seolah kau sudah menjadi seorang bapak-bapak." Ledek Seijuuro.

"Tapi tidak se-brutal mereka." Shintarou menghela nafasnya. Saat dirinya akan berbicara kembali, Seijuuro menyela. "Kita juga sama brutalnya dengan mereka, tapi bukan di jalan raya. Di lapangan basket dengan mengorbankan segalanya."

Shintarou mendengus, "_Basketball Idiot, _hm ? Kupikir itu hanya berlakuk untuk Aomine dan Kagami. Mungkin yang mendekati mereka hanya Kise."

Tangan Seijuuro mendadak gemas, diacaknya lembut surai zambrud milik Shintarou. "Lihat siapa yang lupa bahwa dirinya berlatih sejak pulang sekolah sampai larut malam untuk menyempurnakan _Three Point Shoot_-nya. Umurmu hampir 27 tahun dan kau masih saja bersikap _Tsundere_ ? Duh, kau sungguh manis, Shin."

"Aku bukan _Tsundere_. Dan lagi apa kau sedang mencoba membalasku, eh, Sei ?" Shintarou merasa beruntung bahwa kekasihnya memiliki golongan darah AB, membuatnya begitu sulit untuk ditebak dan tampak sangat menarik di mata Shintarou dengan mood yang mudah berubah.

"Tentang yang tadi ? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kau kan sudah melakukan hukumannya." Jemari tangan kanan Sejuuro membalik laporan yang ada di tangannya. "Hanya saja mengganggu waktu liburmu cukup menyenangkan." Seijuuro menarik sudut bibirnya, tampak _usil_.

"Ya. Aku akan mengingatnya. Bahwa kau yang kembali itu artinya berkurangnya waktu tidurku." Balasnya sarkas.

"_Well, _kalau begitu bersiaplah kekurangan waktu tidurmu bulan ini. Karena aku hanya akan berada di Tokyo sebulan penuh. Meski, satu dua kali ke Kyoto – "

" – lalu ke Osaka, Kobe, Hokaido, mungkin juga ke Matsuyama."

"Ah ! Kau terdengar seperti "_Aku akan merindukanmu, Sei."_ Dan kau tampak tak rela aku pergi jauh darimu." Tawa Seijuuro kembali mengalun. "Tenang saja, aku takkan berpaling darimu kok. Yah…meskipun bukan satu dua kali ada rekan bisnis _Otou_-_sama _yang berusaha menjodohkanku dengan putri mereka yang begitu cantik." Ujarnya menguji.

"Ya…ya…silahkan saja kalau kau memang tergoda dengan mereka, Tuan Muda." Shintarou memutar bola matanya. Membuat Seijuuro semakin belum merasa puas untuk menggodanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Shin. Aku masih mencintaimu. Lagipula mana mungkin aku lupa akan pria yang sudah mengikutiku hampir 15 tahun ini ? Dan pria yang berkata pada _Otou-sama_, _"Aku janji akan membahagiakannya. Kalau sekalipun aku bisa mengikat kontrak nyawa dengannya, aku akan melakukannya dan jika aku berkhianat maka janji ini akan menggerogoti tubuhku."_ Oh, Shin ! Kemana harga dirimu yang selalu kau junjung tinggi itu ?" Seijuuro meletakkan laporan pasien milik Shintarou dan membaringkan dirinya menghadap Shintarou dengan muka yang hampir menandingi warna matanya. Menempelkan dahi dan hidung mereka.

"Kau tahu ? Sebenarnya kalimatmu itu seperti kau sedang melamar seorang iblis. Itu menyakitiku, Shin."

"Berarti kau juga seorang _masokis_. Kau tersenyum lebar saat berkata bahwa kau tersakiti akan perkataan itu." Shintarou kembali mendengus, menggantikan senyum yang akan terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Lagipula aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika ayahmu seolah hampir mengulitiku hidup-hidup saat itu juga."

Shintarou kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Semakin mendekatkan kepala mereka. Mencium bibir basah milik Seijuuro yang sedari tadi terus berbicara dan tertawa manis. Mengecap rasa _Arabica Coffee_ yang masih terasa di langit-langit mulut Seijuuro. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang berbalut kemeja merah bermerek terkenal. Menatap kelopak mata yang semakin terpejam menyembunyikan kilat bahagia dari kelereng _red rose_ itu.

Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar mengagumkan. Membuatnya terus mengeluarkan hormon _Phenethylamine_ setiap detiknya. Membuat Midorima Shintarou berkata pada dirinya, mungkin dia takkan pernah berhenti jatuh cinta pada sosok bersurai _red candy_ ini.

.

.

Omake

"Hei, Shin. Aku sudah mempersiapkan dongeng yang bagus untuk anak kita nanti. Dongeng itu berjudul "_Tuan Wortel yang Melamar Pangeran Iblis."_" Seijuuro sekali lagi tak bosan menggodanya.

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, Shintarou sempat memutar bola matanya tadi sebentar dan sekarang dia benar-benar fokus pada Seijuuro.

"Setelah itu katakan padanya kalau tak lama lagi dia akan memiliki adik baru."

.

.

"_According to Science, love is caused by Phenethylamine (PEA). Itss secretion is limited, though, and it's like a syntax error, a rough road that you take. In three years, this syntax error gets resolved." _


End file.
